Reinhard van Astrea
Reinhard van Astrea is the current sword saint, a member of the Royal Guard and the Knight of Felt Appearance Reinhard has flaming red hair and blue eyes. He wears a variation of his Royal Guard uniform even when he's off duty. Personality Reinhard is a respected and kind gentleman with others. He is fair, clean, brave, and willing to fight next to justice even when he is not in his hour of work. He is known as a "knight among knight", and is widely trusted among the people of Lugnica. He only uses his sword when necessary, since in addition to being a rule, he does not intend to hurt an ordinary person. He mentioned that his specialty is fighting monsters, however, his power is so great that upon awakening a small part of himself, Jens already considered him another monster, which Reinhard considered as an offensive comment, implying that he does not like be judged as someone dangerous even when he has good intentions. Always looking for a way to solve things, even to the point of giving a villain the opportunity to surrender or would have to take extreme measures, such as being forced to kill him. He also respects the decision of his friends despite the fact that sometimes they criticize him for engaging in matters that do not correspond to him. Abilities Sword Saint : Reinhard is the current Sword Saint as the current holder of the''' Divine Protection of the Sword Saint', which he inherited when he was 5 years old. 'Divine Protection' : Reinhard has the ability to wish for any Divine Protection he wants, such as the '''Divine Protection of Judgement' during the battle at Priestella, and this ability is confirmed to be unrelated to him being the Sword Saint. Master Swordsman: Reinhard is highly skilled at using the sword. Equipment: As the Sword Saint, Reinhard wields the Dragon Sword Reid. The sword can only be drawn against opponents it deems worthy for it to be used against. Spirit Affinity: Minute Spirits are attracted to Reinhard and try to heal him whenever he becomes injured. However, he is unable to order or use the Spirits himself. Defective Gate: According to the Artificial Spirit Echidna, Reinhard's gate is unable to release the mana inside of his body back out into the atmosphere, though she mentions that he is able to absorb an incredible amount and that it doesn't cause any harm to his body as he uses all of his mana to boost his physical abilities. Because of this, he can make others unable to use any magic or spirit magic while he's absorbing mana. Also, Reinhard has no affinity with magic, making him unable to use it at all. Power Equality: According to the Artificial Spirit Echidna (Artificial Spirit), there are 6 people who have a chance of beating Reinhard with luck (excluding Satella). *Devil's Child, Emerada Lugnica *Glaced Prince, ??? *The Admirer, Halibel *God Knight, Cecilus Segmunt *Witches Child, Regulus Corneas *Goddess, ??? Trivia *Reinhard's Birthday is on the 1st of January. Navigation